


Anger

by smallxmoments



Series: Sleeping at Last: Emotions [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 'The Raid', Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Dean Winchester Needs a Hug, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Sam does too, mary is only mentioned, tag to S:12 Ep:14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 16:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21121841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallxmoments/pseuds/smallxmoments
Summary: He was seething, so enraged, that he didn’t see nor hear Sam come into his room until a hand pulled back his arm from throwing a picture frame. The one with Sammy, himself, and….Mary.OrWhat I wish we saw after Sam and Dean told Mary to get out.





	Anger

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! Although I've been watching Supernatural for years, this is my first fan fiction so I'd like to apologize in advance for any mistakes!! 
> 
> This fic will be apart of a series based off of songs from the band Sleeping at Last. I wrote this story while listening to Anger, hint at the title name lol.
> 
> Feel free to listen to the song while reading!!!

His face was hot, body tense with rage. His jaw hurt from clenching his teeth, tongue red from the blood he created to not lash out. His breath was harsh, trying to control his emotions. Everything else was quiet. Too quiet. Then, as if the universe read his mind, the deep, echoing noise of the heavy, metal door was slammed shut. The noise bounced off the empty halls in the bunker, but to Dean, it was louder than it would’ve been if he was standing next to the door itself. That’s when he lost it.

Dean grabbed the half-empty beer bottle next to him and threw it at the wall with a yell. He picked up the lamp on his nightstand and smashed it on the ground. He began throwing everything in sight, screaming. He was seething, so enraged, that he didn’t see nor hear Sam come into his room until a hand pulled back his arm from throwing a picture frame. The one with Sammy, himself, and….Mary. 

“Dean-“

“Don’t.” Dean croaked out, voice hoarse from use. “Don’t say anything. Don’t try and defend her. She walked out on us.”

Sam stared at Dean with a confused and hurt look. 

“Dean…I wasn’t going to defend her. I came in here because….”

“Because why Sam?”

“Because we don’t need to be alone right now.” Sam finished softly. 

Dean was quiet for a moment, staring around the mess he made. He knew Sam was on his side, but he was just so angry, so betrayed, he felt as if everyone was out to get him. With a weary sigh, Dean scrubbed a hand down his face and stared at his feet.

“I guess you’re right. Sorry Sammy.” Dean said, just barely a whisper.

Sam just nodded and gently grabbed Dean by his elbow, leading him out of the room.  
The brothers walked slowly, Sam still gripping Dean almost as if he was holding him up. If Dean was honest with himself, he probably was. He was tired, physically and mentally. More like emotionally drained. He just couldn’t believe that this had happened to them, again. A parent walking out when the situation became too complicated, too hard, too anything. 

Everybody always leaves me at some point.

The moment that thought crossed his mind, he stopped in his tracks. Sam shuffled forward with the sudden stop of motion. Once he regained his footing, he turned around and looked at Dean.

“Dean?”  
Dean was staring at the picture frame that was still clenched in his hand. How Sam had missed that, he didn’t know. He’ll just chalk it up to exhaustion. Sam carefully reached for the frame when his brother spoke in a low growl.

“How could she?”

“I don’t know…” Sam spoke, unsure of what to say.

“No, really Sam.” Dean said as he looked up. “How could she just leave us again! After everything we’ve been through, she just decides to leave? What kind of mother does that Sammy?” 

Sam’s breath hitched when he saw his face mixed with pain and confusion. His normally bright, green eyes were dark and cloudy. Tears threatened to spill over the edges and honestly, Sam wouldn’t be surprised if they fell. His brother has been strong for so long, he was bound to break soon. 

He just never would’ve guessed their mother would have been the cause.

“I don’t know De, I don’t know why she left. It’s not fair, I know, and I’m sorry. Im so sorry.” Sam said, ignoring the way his voice broke towards the end. 

Dean shook his head furiously. At this point, the tears his big brother was so desperately trying to hold came flooding down his face. A sob escaped his lips as he brought his hands through his hair. His head connected with the frame and in one swift movement, Dean turned around and threw it down the hall. Sam jumped back out of reaction. He knew his brother wouldn’t hit him with glass shards but being a hunter for as long as they have, he couldn’t help it. Before Sam could say something, Dean turned back around, face wet with tears.

“Don’t apologize Sam. It’s not your fault, not even close. I’m sorry. I couldn’t get through to her and now our other parent has just walked out on us. I’m sorry Sammy, I’m so fucking sorry.” 

Dean was a blabbering mess now, repeating sorry over and over again. For the first time in a long time, Sam cursed their dad for drilling into Dean’s head that he had to protect him. Sam’s heart broke into pieces as he grabbed his brother into a hug. Dean now had snot, spit, and tears on Sam’s shoulder. He didn’t care though, he just held him tighter when he felt Dean fist his hands into his shirt.

Suddenly, Dean’s breathing became faster and weak. Sam realized that he was starting to hyperventilate and stepped away. He put his hands on Deans shoulder and shook him lightly.

“Dean, hey man calm down. I need you to breathe for me.” 

Dean didn’t seem to hear him so Sam shook him rougher this time.

“Hey! Dean, look at me. Just deep breaths buddy, come on, follow my lead.” Sam said with urgency. 

A moment passed before Dean slowly started to follow Sam’s breathing. Neither said anything for a while, just listening to the sound of each other breathe was comfort enough. Eventually Sam grabbed Dean and led them the movie room, which just so happened to be Dean’s favorite place in the bunker. When they reached the couch, Sam placed Dean at the end where the couch had a place to lay out. Sam turned to leave when a hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. 

“Don’t go Sammy.” Dean whispered. His eyes were glossy and red and he looked tired more than ever. Sam’s heart broke into pieces the second time that day. 

“I’m just getting us blankets De, I’ll be right back. Promise.” He said as he ran his fingers through Dean’s hair. 

Dean didn’t say anything, just watched Sam retrieve the blankets from the basket. When Sam came back Dean moved to stretch out and put his back up against the cushions, making room for Sam. He always made room for Sammy. 

Sam grabbed the tv remote before he laid down next to his brother. It was a tight fit, but it was nothing they weren’t use to. They didn’t mind the closeness anyway. In fact, they needed it. Sam put on some movie they’d seen a thousand times. Fifteen minutes into the movie, Sam felt something heavy fall on his shoulder. He adjusted his neck and realized it was Dean, fast asleep. Sam gave a small smile at the sight and placed a quick kiss to the top of his brothers head. No matter what happens, who leaves them, they always had each other in the end.

And that’s all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Reviews and helpful tips to improve my work is greatly appreciated :)


End file.
